Klon und Original
by Am17
Summary: Wie würde ein Treffen zwischen O Neill und seinem Klon ablaufen und warum könnten sie sich treffen? Ein kleiner OS der mir durch den Kopf geschossen ist als ich an einer Anderen Geschichte Geschrieben habe.


„Guten morgen General O´Neill." Wurde Jack von seiner Adjutantin Captain Ava Stone, USAF begrüßt.

„Morgen Captain." Kam es von einem noch halb am schlafenden Jack, der sein Vorzimmer betreten hatte.

Stone musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als sie ihren Vorgesetzten so sah. Noch halb am Schlafen und in Zivilen Kleidungsstücken, die aussahen, als ob er in ihnen geschlafen hätte.

„Ich lasse ihnen einen Kaffee bringen, sobald Sergeant Vega eingetroffen ist." Sprach Stone zu O´Neill, der dabei war sein Büro aufzuschließen.

„Mhh." Machte Jack nur und betrat sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Das kann ja ein toller Tag werden." Meinte Stone zu sich selber und setze sich wider an ihren Tisch.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Sergeant Vega, mit mehreren Bechern Kaffee das Büro betrat.

„Genau richtig. Der General Braucht seinen Kaffee dringend." Meinte Stone und nahm Vega die Becher ab.

„General O´Neill, hier ist ihr Kaffee." Sagte sie, als sie das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten Betrat.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, blieb sie stehen, als sie sah, dass ihr Chef wie gebannt, auf seinen Schreibtisch starrte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah einen jungen Mann Mitte zwanzig im Stuhl des Generals sitzen.

„Ahhh!" schrei sie erschrocken auf und lies den Kaffee auf den Boden fallen.

Dieser Aufschrei, brachte auch den General wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Noch besser, wie konntest du das Büro betreten?" fragte er den Mann vor ihm.

„Du solltest mal dein Passwort ändern." Meinte der Mann nur breit grinsend, was O´Neill ein verlegendes Lächle entzückte.

„Captain, können sie dafür sorgen das wir vorerst nicht gestört werden?" fragte O´Neill, als er sich zu seiner Adjutantin umdrehte.

Diese sah immer noch Perplex zwischen dem jungen Mann und dem General hin und der.

„Ahhh, Jawohl Sir." Brachte sie schlussendlich hervor und verließ das Büro.

Mittlerweile hatte Jack sich komplett gefangen und setzte sich auf einen der freien Lederesel in seinem Büro, währen Jon in seinem hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Was machst du hier?" wollte Jack erneut von seinem jüngeren Klon wissen.

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um dir eine Einladung zu meiner Hochzeit vorbei zu überbringen." Antwortete Jon ihm direkt.

„WAS? Deine was?... Habe ich richtig gehört, du heiratest?" fragte Jack verdattert.

„Warum wundert dich das? Du bist doch auch verheiratet. Und ich habe jemanden für mich gefunden." Meinte Jon nur und fing an mit einem Bleistift vom Schreibtisch zu spielen.

„Ich kenne mich ja, also auch dich zum Großteil, was bedeutet, es ist ernst." Meinte Jack.

„Hey, was soll ich sagen, nur weil ich ein Klon bin geht mein Leben auch weiter." Sagte Jon grinsend.

„Lerne ich sie wenigstens kennen oder was?" wollte O´Neill wissen.

„Bestimmt, im Moment wird es nur weinwenig eng, sie hat Bereitschaftsdienst beim 89AW drüben bei Andrews. Sie fliegt dort C-32 und C-37 und ich wette sie hat dich bestimmt auch schon geflogen." Fing Jon an.

„Wir haben und auf der Air Force Academy kennen gelernt. Sie ist drei Jahre älter als ich."

Der letzte Satz lies Jack prusten.

„Hey du weißt was ich meine." Kam es wie aus der Pistole von Jon.

„Jedenfalls haben wir uns schnell angefreundet. Nach dem sie fertig war, wurde sie nach Peterson versetzt und wir blieben in Kontakt und das eine kam zum anderen." Fuhr Jon fort.

„Klingt doch perfekt für dich Minimi." Scherzte Jack.

„Hey, nenn mich nicht so! Es reicht schon, dass du als mein Vater überall draufstehst." Meckerte Jon.

„Captain O´Neill, so spricht man nicht mit einem General." Antwortete jack mit einem breiten Grinsen."

Es vergingen noch zwei weitere Stunden in denen Jon und Jack sich unterhielten.

„Lass dich öfters blicken, ich habe vielleicht einen Job für dich der besser ist als die PJs." Sagte Jack, als er zusammen mit Jon sein Büro verließ.

„Lass mich erstmal heiraten, dann könne wir weiter sehen." Antwortete Jon und schüttelte Jack die Hand.

Als Jon das Büro verlassen hatte drehte er sich zu Stone um.

„Besorgen sie mir die Akte von Captain Michaela Albers-Lubitscher, USAF, stationiert beim 89AW in Andrews sowie Captain Jon O´Neill, 40th Rescue Squadron."


End file.
